A Knight and a certain Padawan in Hogwarts
by lyalein
Summary: Anakin und Obi-wan sind auf einer Undercovermission in Hogwarts. Was? Obi-Wan als neuer VgdDK Lehrer? Crossover mit Harry Potter Das 8te Kapitel ist da ;) Obi-Wans Unterrichststunde
1. Kapitel 1 Why you should never voluntee...

Ihr werdet euch jetzt sicher fragen, wie ich schon wider auf so eine, na ja, _ausgefallene_ Idee gekommen bin, aber ich glaube das erzähle ich euch jetzt lieber nicht (lange Geschichte)

Sorry, dass ich die FF in zwei verschiedenen Kategorien gepostet habe, ich wusste einfach nicht wo sie hingehört *hähä*

_Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir... und jetzt zu unseren Jedis auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts ^^_****

***~***

**A Knight (and a**** centrain**** Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!      **

_Kapitel 1 – Why you should never volunteer for a mission_

„Meister, das ist die dümmste Mission, auf die wir je geschickt wurden!", beschwerte sich ein ziemlich ungeduldiger Padawan. „Und wo fährt bitte dieser verdammte Zug ab? Ich sehe hier nirgendwo ein Gleiß 9 ¾!"

„Die Macht wird uns schon den Weg zeigen", gab der Jedi Meister darauf ruhig zurück. Er hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, seinen Schüler auf die innere Ruhe der Jedis hinzuweisen, da er genau wusste dass es nichts nützen würde.

„Hoffentlich beeilt sich die Macht etwas, denn in zehn Minuten fährt unser Zug ab..."

„Leise, Anakin! Was machen die Leute da an der Absperrung? Es sieht so aus, als würden sie gerade darauf zulaufen!"

Gerade waren zwei identisch aussehende, rothaarige Jungen im Alter von etwa 17 oder 18 auf sie zugelaufen und gerade als es danach aussah, dass sie gegen die Steinwand prallten, verschwanden sie. Niemand anderes außer den beiden Jedi schien die Familie beobachtet zu haben, von den aus gerade die nächsten zwei Jungen losgeschickt wurden. Auch sie verschwanden kurze Zeit später. Nachdem auch noch zwei Mädchen losgingen, machten sich die etwas molligere Frau und der rothaarige Mann auf den Weg zum Ausgang des Bahnhofes.

„Anakin! Hast du das gesehen? Der Junge von vorher hatte eine Eule dabei! Das kann nur heißen das dort das Gleiß 9 ¾ ist. Die Macht hat uns mal wieder gerettet", meinte der ältere der Beiden.

„Sicher... los geht's Meister! Und vergiss nicht deine Tasche, obwohl ich immer noch nicht weis wozu dieses ganze Zeug nützlich sein soll. Ich hätte viel lieber mein Lichtschwert mitgenommen" Der Padawan schien sich nicht so recht in der Situation zurechtzufinden. Schließlich war noch nie auf einer Mission gewesen ohne sein Lichtschwert mitzunehmen. 

Nachdem sie sich noch einmal vergewissert hatten, dass ihnen keiner zusah gingen sie auch langsam auf die Absperrung zu, doch ohne zu zögern oder mittendrin stehen zu bleiben. Sie hatten schon viel schlimmere Prüfungen hinter sich gehabt, damit sie lernten der Macht vertrauen.

Und wirklich! Keine zwei Sekunden später standen sie vor einem bunten Zug auf dem „Hogwarts Express" stand. Nachdem sie sich umgesehen hatten, entdeckten sie auch ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Gleiß 9 ¾" Kein Zweifel, das musste ihr Zug sein.

Als sie einstiegen sahen sie verschiedene komische Kinder, die ihren Verdacht erregt hätten, wenn sie nicht genau wüssten, dass sie auf den Weg in eine Zauberschule waren.

Jedi Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Schüler Anakin Skywalker schauten sich lange um, bis sie endlich ein Abteil fanden in dem noch zwei Sitze frei waren. Sie fragten noch einmal nach und setzten sich schlussendlich dazu.

*~*

Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass jemand in ihr Abteil kam und sich zu ihnen setzte, sondern nur warum ein Erwachsener Mann im Hogwarts Express mitfuhr. Vielleicht wollte Dumbledore auf Nummer sicher gehen. Aber wer war dieser bärtige Typ. Ein neuer Lehrer vielleicht?! 

Hermione, Ron und Ginny schienen wohl auch ziemlich verwirrt auf ihn gestarrt haben, denn plötzlich sagte er etwas.

„Ach so, ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Professor Kenobi, euer neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und ihr seit?"

*~*

Professor Kenobi! Wenn sich was nicht absolut lächerlich anhört, dann würde er sofort zur dunklen Seite überwechseln. Anakin konnte sein Lachen nur mit aller größter Hilfe der Macht zu seinem leisen Lächeln unterdrücken. 

„Ich bin Ron Weasly", sagte der rothaarige plötzlich „im fünften Jahr und ein Griffindor, wie wir alle hier"

„Hermione Granger", stellte sich das größere Mädchen vor.

„Harry", meinte dagegen der schwarzhaarige Junge am Fenster nur. Warum er seinen Nachnamen nicht nannte konnte Anakin ja egal sein.

„Und ich bin Ginny Weasly, leider erst im vierten Jahr" Die vierte im Bunde richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit als erst von allen auf Anakin. „Dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen. Musst wohl ein neuer Erstklässler sein, oder?"

„Ja, ich bin übrigens Anakin", antwortete er ihrem Plan entsprechend. Und damit es ein bisschen überzeugender klang, fügte er noch ein „Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt" hinzu.

„In welches Haus möchtest du denn?", fragte sie weiter, obwohl sie wetten könnte das dieser Anakin mindestens schon 14 Jahre alt ist. Wie ein Erstklässler sah er nämlich wirklich nicht aus und 

„Darüber habe ich mir eigentlich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht" Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte die verschiedenen Namen der Häuser in Hogwarts nachzuschlagen.

„Hoffentlich kommst du nach Griffindor", fügte Ron rasch hinzu. „Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sind zwar auch okay, aber nach Slytherin würde ich nicht mal gehen wenn mich der Hut dorthin schicken würde. Ich würde mich mit Händen und Füßen wehren"

In diese Moment kam eine Hexe mit verschiedenen Süßigkeiten zur Tür herein und Harry kaufte sich ziemlich viel. Ron und Ginny leisteten sich zusammen ein Tüte Berty Botts Bohnen in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, während Hermione meinte, dass das alles nur schlecht für die Zähne war. Anakin hätte sich auch gerne etwas gekauft, aber er hatte kein Geld dabei. Obi-Wan hatte ihre ganzen Sickel und diese großen goldenen Münzen eingesteckt. Für Anakin blieb darum nichts übrig.

Er versuchte zwar einige Mal seinen Meister mit verschiedenen Bitten (die er natürlich nicht laut aussprach, sondern ihm über die Macht klar machte) ihn zu überzeugen, ihm etwas zu kaufen, aber Kenobi tat nichts dergleichen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass das ihr Cover verraten hätte oder er wollte sich für Anakins letzten Streich rächen. Aber das konnte man nicht herausfinden.

Den Rest der Fahrt unterhielten sie sich hauptsächlich über die Lehrer in Hogwarts, wobei sich die vier natürlich hüteten ein schlechtes Wort über Snape fallen zu lassen, und Anakin freute sich als Harry oder Ginny ihm die ein oder andere Süßigkeit anbaten. Zwar erwischte er einmal eine Bohne der Geschmacksrichtung „Ohrenschmalz", aber wer schon einmal bei Meister Yoda zum Essen eingeladen war, überlebt so etwas leicht. 

Kurz vor dem Ende der Fahrt kam noch ein blonder Junge mit fettigen Haaren, Malfoy, wir er später erfuhr, ins Abteil, aber als er Obi-Wan entdeckte, waren er und seine zwei bulligen Freunde sofort wieder verschwunden.

Als sie Ankamen mussten sie sich beieilen noch ihre Umhänge und Hüte anzuziehen und erst dann konnten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machen. Anakin und Obi-Wan mussten sich trennen, da der Padawan-Schüler noch ein Bootsfahrt über den See mit einem gewissen Halbgiganten vor sich hatte, während Kenobi das Lehrerzimmer suchen musste.

*~*

_In welches Haus wird Anakin kommen? Seit wann kann Obi-Wan zaubern? Oder kann er es überhaupt? _

_*~*_

_Findet alles heraus im nächsten Kapitel, welches aber nur hochgeladen wird (hab schon angefangen) wenn ich mindestens fünf  Reviews habe ^^ Ich kann warten *eg*_

_Warum ich das mache? Ganz einfach, weil die meisten Leute die Fanfic nur lesen und nicht Reviewen (so einer war ich früher auch mal), das soll sich jetzt ändern, okay?_

_Ich hoffe es klappt auch..._


	2. Kapitel 2 Why you should always inform ...

_5 Reviews! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schnell geht ^^_

_Ersteinmal Danke an euch alle!_****

**_Darth Maul: _**_Bei dir bedanke ich mich noch einmal exra für das Werbung machen :o)_

**_Neca: _**_*lol* Ich sage nur, ich hatte den Anfang des Kapitels schon geschrieben bevor ich dein Review gelesen habe *g* Lies selbst, dann weißt du warum ich das jetzt sage ^^_

**_Yvanne Palpatine_**_: Er wird es eigentlich schon im nächsten Kapitel brauchen (für Snape^^) aber wie gesagt… er hat leider es nicht dabei… Aber ich hoffe mal, dass er mich nicht angreift, nur weil ich euch warten lassen habe. So lange war es nun auch wieder nicht, oder?_

Und weil ich ja sooo nett bin, lasse ich die Reviewbeschränkung für das nächste Kapitel weg. Ich wollte nur mal gucken, ob soetwas funktioniert ^^

_Aber ich will trotzdem Reviews, ok? Wenn ich keine kriege, wird sie wieder eingeführt ^^_

_*~*_

**A Knight (and a**** centrain**** Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!**

_Kapitel 2 – Why you should always inform you about your mission_

__

„Was soll das heißen, ich soll den Kindern beibringen wie man zaubert? Ich verstehe davon doch selber gar nichts!" Normalerweise war der Jedi Meister ja ein relativ geduldiger Mensch, aber wie sollte er bitte schön auf einmal alles über dieses „Zaubern" wissen und es sogar anderen beibringen? Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal wie man einen Zauberstab richtig hält!

„Immer mit der Ruhe", meinte Dumbledore daraufhin „Eigentlich habe ich gedacht sie hätten die Qualifikation für einen Lehrerposten hier, aber wenn das so ist müssen wir wohl einen anderen Plan finden"

„Aber... ich habe im Zug schon ein paar Schülern gesagt, dass ich ihr neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bin"

„Na dann... müssen sie halt einen Schnellkurs besuchen... Nein, das wäre zu kurzfristig... da kommt mir eine Idee... Ich glaube ich werde ihnen meinen Hund leihen. Er wird sie auch während den Unterrichtsstunden unterstützen können und ihnen nebenbei die wichtigsten Sachen beibringen", sagte Dumbledore daraufhin grinsend. In dem Moment kam auch ein großer, zotteliger Hund in das Zimmer.

Auf Obi-Wans fragenden Blick, wie ihm denn bitte ein Hund helfen könne, verwandelte er sich in einen Mann. Kenobi schrecke reflexartig zurück und hätte sein Lichtschwert gezogen, wenn er es dabei hätte.

„Sirius, ich glaube ihr beide habt noch viel zu tun. Ihr solltet euch so schnell wie möglich an die Arbeit machen"

Daraufhin bedeutete der frühere Hund ihm, ihm zu folgen und so verließen sie gemeinsam Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter dachte inzwischen über etwas anderes nach. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte war dieser Schüler von Obi-Wan Kenobi schon 15 Jahre alt... und dann sollte er in die erste Klasse kommen? Also DAS müsste wohl oder übel die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler – Und erst recht der Lehrer – erregen. In dieser Hinsicht musste er also auch noch etwas ändern. Und da es ja zwar selten, aber doch Schüler gab die von Durmstrang, Beauxbatons oder einer anderen Schule nach Hogwarts wechselten, konnte es ja auch sein...

*~*

„Sarrow, Nadine" Fast alle Schüler starrten interessiert, als das Mädchen nach vorne ging und den Hut aufsetzte. 

Aber kaum hatten sie zehn Sekunden gewartet, kam auch schon die Antwort des Hutes „Ravenclaw!", schrie er geradezu. Vom Tisch dieses Hauses kamen laute Beglückwünschungen.

Wenn der junge Padawan sich nicht sehr irrte, kam jetzt...

„Skywalker, Anakin"

Richtig! Er ging langsam nach vorne, nahm auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte sich selber den Hut auf den Kopf. Es schien ihm gerade so, als fragte der Hut ihn, wo er hinwollte. Anakin hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihm antworten könnte, als schickte er ihm durch die Macht zurück ‚Keine Ahnung. Wie wäre es mit Griffindor' Das war auch der einzige Namen eines Hauses, den er inzwischen gelernt hatte.

„Griffindor? Mutig? Ja mutig bist du auf jeden Fall. Aber du hättest sicherlich auch gute nach Slytherin gepasst. Also dann ist es wohl..."

„GRIFFINDOR", schrie er und es gab lauten Beifall vom Tisch der Griffindors. Anakin setzte sich auch gleich zu ihnen, neben einen der beiden rothaarigen Jungen, die er und Obi-Wan am Bahnhof durch die Absperrung haben laufen gesehen hatten. Dieser gratulierte ihm auch gleich.

„Alles Gute" „Willkommen in Griffindor" klang es vom ganzen Tisch her.

Anakin unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit George und Fred und es stellte sich auch heraus, dass die vier Schüler, die er im Bus kennen gelernt hatte auch nicht viel weiter saßen. Besonders Ginny war ziemlich neugierig und stellte ihm Millionen von Fragen, auf die er kaum genug Antworten wusste.

*~*

„Eure Stundenpläne! Jeder nimmt sich den mit seinem Namen und gibt sie dann weiter. Beeilt euch. Nicht trödeln!", verkündete ein älterer Schüler mit einem Abzeichen laut und die Schüler gaben auch brav alle Stundenpläne rum. 

Anakin sah an den Lehrertisch. Obi-Wan war jetzt endlich auch dazu gekommen und saß neben einer grauhaarigen Lehrerin, die sich ihm später als Ms McGonagall vorstellte, und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Gerade als der Padawan seinen Stundenplan genommen hatte und die restlichen weitergegeben, kontaktierte sein Meister ihn.

„Anakin"

„Ja, Meiser? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Du musst wissen, dass du dieses Jahr von Beauxbatons auf diese Schule gewechselt hast, weil deine Eltern umgezogen sind, okay? Du kommst in die vierte Klasse, damit dein Alter nicht allzu sehr auffällt und denk daran, Ausschau zu halten!"

„Ja, Meister" Und damit war das ‚Gespräch zwischen den Beiden auch schon beendet. Als Anakin auf seinen Stundenplan sah, erkannte er, dass es wahr war. Er war wirklich in der vierten Klasse. Aber was war damit, dass er denen, die er im Zug getroffen hatte schon erzählt hatte, dass er in die erste kommt? Vielleicht konnte er sie glauben machen, dass er eigentlich nur testen wollte, ob ihn jemand für einen Erstklässler halten würde. Wenn man gerade vom Teufel spricht...

„Und, was hast du als erstes, Anakin?" Es war Ginny.

Er schaute kurz auf den Plan und antwortete dann „Zaubersprüche"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Flitwick kann sich doch nicht aufteilen. Auch ich habe Zaubersprüche."

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass wir in der selben Klasse sind?", schlug der Padawan vor.

„In der selben Klasse? Aber du bist doch Erstklässler...."

„Ich? Erstklässler? Dazu bin ich doch wohl ein bisschen alt, oder? Echt, ich bin von Bo..." Er versuchte sich verzweifelt an den Namen der Schule zu erinnern „Bobatô (Aussprache... *hähä*) hier hergewechselt."

„Ah so! Aber wir sind zusammen in einer Klasse! Das ist doch super! Komm ich stelle dir die anderen Vierklässler vor!"

Das lies sich Anakin gern gefallen. Vielleicht konnte er sich mit dem ein oder anderen anfreunden, dann wäre die Mission doch nicht so öde, wie er anfangs dachte. Sie nannte ihm die Namen aller Viertklässler, aber Anakin vergaß die meisten gleich wieder. Jedoch schienen hier alle sehr nett zu sein.

Mit einem Seitenblick zu Obi-Wan Kenobi, der immer noch in ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall verwickelt war, verschwand er in Richtung der Schlafsäle, wie es die anderen auch taten. Er folgte einfach den anderen Jungen seiner Klasse und bald befand er sich in einem Bett im Jungenschlafraum der Schüler der 4ten Klasse. Er brauchte nicht lange bis er, in Erwartung auf einen anstrengenden, morgigen Tag, einschlief.

*~*

_Wie wird sich Anakin an seinem ersten Tag schlagen? Und was ist mit Sirius und Obi-Wan? Findet es im nächsten Kapitel (Why you shouldn´t use mind tricks on a centrain Portions professor) heraus! Und reviewt, ok? Bitte ^^_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Danke Leute! Da ihr ja so nett seit und Reviewt, habe ich beschlossen jetzt schon ein Kapitel hochzuladen…. Leider kommt Snape dann erst im nächsten, ihr seit mir doch nicht böse, oder? ACH JA: **REVIEWEN**!!!! Bitteee __J___

**A Knight (and a**** centrain**** Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!**

*~*

Kapitel 3 

Am nächsten Tag war Anakin noch nicht einmal richtig wach, als ihn Ginny schon durch die unendlichen Gänge Hogwarts' schleifte, auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer, in dem normalerweise Zaubersprüche unterrichtet wird. Nachdem sie zweimal falsch abgebogen waren, schienen sie jetzt trotzdem vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen zu sein. 

Als sie sich langsam durch den Türspalt schoben, stellten sie erfreulicherweise fest, dass Professor Flitwick noch nicht anwesend war. Es schienen auch noch nicht alle Schüler dort zu sein, wenigstens nicht die aus Ravenclaw, mit welchen die Griffindors schon seit langem gemeinsam Zaubersprüche haben. 

Sie setzen sich auf zwei lehre Platze in der hinteren Reihe, richteten ihre Bücher und Zauberstäbe und warteten bis ihr Lehrer das Zimmer betrat. 

  
"Ah... Schon wieder ein neues Schuljahr! Willkommen! Ich sehe wir haben ja auch einen Neuzugang aus Beauxbatons, Anakin, richtig?" Er nickte. „Aber nicht nur wegen ihm, sondern vor allem euretwegen machen wir jetzt eine Wiederholungsstunde"

Über diese Ankündigung waren nicht alle gleichermaßen erfreut. Die meisten, Ginny und besonders Anakin eingeschlossen, hatten nämlich entweder schon alles vergessen oder nie gelernt. Nur ein paar Ravenclaws schienen sich vorbereitet zu haben.

„Also, Zauberstäbe gezückt und legt eure Federn vor euch hin. Jetzt lasst sie in Feuer aufgehen"

Anakin schaute sich wie ein paar andere nur fragend im Zimmer um, während nur etwa die Hälfte den richtigen Zauberspruch murmelte. Jetzt schienen er auch den anderen wieder eingefallen zu sein und nach und nach fingen ein paar Federn an zu brennen.

Nachdem auch Ginnys kurz aufgeglüht war, versuchte Anakin es auch mal mit einem „lacarnum inflamare" und amte dabei die Handbewegung derer nach, die es schon geschafft hatten. Und wirklich... seine Feder fing Feuer und sogar ein Teil von ihr brannte ab.

Professor Flitwick sah sich das ganze nicht lange mit an. Nicht ein mal die Hälfte der Schüler wusste noch, wie die einfachsten Zaubersprüche gehen. Wenn sie sich jetzt auch nicht mehr an den nächsten erinnern, wusste er schon, was sie die nächsten zehn Nachmittage machen werden würden: Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben.

„Schlecht, sehr schlecht! Ich gebe euch noch eine Chance: Lasst die Federn fliegen!"

Komischerweise flogen kurz darauf alle Federn in die Höhe, doch Anakin konnte ‚Wutschen und Wedeln' sooft er wollte, seine Feder bewegte sich trotzdem kein bisschen. Langsam merkte er, wie immer mehr Schüler auf ihn schauten. Als jedoch sogar der Professor auf ihn aufmerksam wurde, wurde es dem Padawan eindeutig zu viel, und er konzentrierte sich auf die Macht.

Gerade als er „Wingardium leviosa" rief, schwebte seine Feder in die Höhe und Flitwick schien sich von ihm abzuwenden.

Die ganze Stunde über testete der Zaubersprüche-Lehrer die Schüler noch, aber Anakin schnitt noch einigermaßen durchschnittlich ab. Trotzdem war er sehr erleichtert als die Stunde endlich doch vorüber war.

*~*


	4. Kapitel 4 Why you shold never use mind ...

Wo bleiben meine Reviews? Ich vermisse euch ja schon soo...  na ja, ich verzeihe euch noch mal, das letzte Kap war ja auch relativ kurz darum kommt jetzt da nächste und ich will 15 Reviews sehen *grml* da es ja nicht anders geht...

_Nee, so fies bin ich nun auch wieder nicht :) Aber das Reviewen nicht vergessen, dann geht es auch relativ zügig weiter (für mich) _

_Das nächste Kapitel ist schon so gut wie fertig...._

**-----**

**A Knight (and a**** centrain**** Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!**

------

Kapitel 3 – Why you shouldn't use mind tricks on a centrain Portions professor 

„Ist das bei euch immer so, dass ihr solche „Wiederholungsstunden" macht, Ginny?", wollte Anakin gerade von seiner Klassenkameradin wissen.

„Eigentlich nicht! Ich hoffe nur, wir machen das nicht in Zaubertränke! Snape ist nicht so nachsichtig wie Flitwick!"

Zaubertränke! Schon am letzten Tag hatte der Padawan gehört, wie sich die Griffindors über einen gewissen ‚Snape' aufregten. Wenn dieser wirklich so schlimm war, wie sie sagten, konnte er gar nicht glücklicher sein, in seine nächste Stunde zu kommen. Doch bis dahin war es gar nicht mehr so lange...

„Komm schon! Wenn wir zu spät kommen, dürfen wir bestimmt wieder die ganzen Pokale polieren!"

Das ließ sich Anakin nicht zweimal sagen, schließlich wollte er bestimmt nicht freiwillig irgendetwas polieren, Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie er die ganzen Büsten vergangener Jedimeiser und Mitglieder des Rats polieren musste und das war mehr als genug für ihn gewesen. Damals war er auch nur zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen... zum zehnten Mal.

*~*

Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft, in den Raum zu huschen, bevor der Professor auch eintrat. Zu ihrem Glück entschied sich dieser nicht dafür eine Wiederholungsstunde zu machen, sondern erzählte ihnen lieber etwas über die Hauptverbreitungsrote der Taichipflanze. 

Es gab nichts, was Anakin weniger interessieren konnte, sogar eine Stunde Politik 101 bei Meister Mudi wäre ihm lieber gewesen! Vielleicht verstand man hier mehr wie bei Meister Yoda, aber... wollte man es auch verstehen? 

Nach zehn Minuten Unterricht musste er die anderen Schüler bewundern. Sie waren immer noch wach und schienen, aber nur ‚schienen', interessiert zu sein. Anakin war nicht so bewundernswert und verschwand langsam in seine Gedankenwelt.

*~*

_Alles war von einem Schleier schwarzen Nebels überdeckt, als der Padawan mitten in einen Halbkreis schwarzgekleideter Personen transportiert wurde._

Sith! _,war sein erster Gedanke, doch das konnte nicht stimmen. Sie standen in keinerlei Verbindung mit der Macht!_

_Aber was waren sie dann? Mit einem Blick bemerkte er, dass alle zwölf genau den gleichen Umhang trugen und als er einen genauer beobachtete, bemerkte er, dass er ein bekanntes Gesicht hatte, aber erst als sie plötzlich alle gleichzeitig ihre Kapuzen abnahmen, erkannte er ihn:_ Snape!

_Er sah sich noch weiter in dem Halbkreis um, doch kein anderer kam ihm bekannt vor. Dass sie ihn alle nicht bemerkten, kam ihm nicht verwunderlich vor, er war es bereits aus seinen anderen Visionen gewohnt._

_Erst jetzt dachte er an das wesentliche! Sie starrten alle auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. Anakin versuchte sich umzudrehen, doch er schaffte es nicht, er konnte sich nicht bewegen!_

_Er versuchte, die Macht dazu zu benutzen, herauszufinden, wer dort hinter ihm stand. Und er fühlte, dass es zwei Personen waren, wobei von dem einen ein riesiges Machtpotenzial ausging, ein riesiges, dunkles Machtpotenzial! Das musste hundertprozentig ein Sith sein!_

_Plötzlich und ohne das er es wollte drehte er sich um und sah die zwei Wesen, denn das eine davon konnte wohl kaum als ein Mensch bezeichnet werden. Es war leichenblass und sah zerbrechlich aus, während es aber Verwunderlicherweise vor einer sehr starken Kraft umgeben schien._

_Der oder das andere war immer noch unter seinem Umhangverborgen, nahm aber ganz langsam auch seine Kapuze ab. Anakin konnte nicht umher, auf ihn zu starren, als er sie abgenommen hatte. Dieses Gesicht hatte er noch nie vergessen, seit er es das erste mal gesehen hatte._

_PALPATINE ein SITH?!_

_Er hörte genau hin um zu verstehen, was er zu seinem bleichen Kompagnon sagte._

„Wenn du willst kriegen wir diesen Potter! Was du mir so alles von ihm erzählt hast könnte ihn zu einem guten Sith machen..."

_Anakin hätte gern noch länger zugerhört, doch er wurde von einem Schrei in seinem Rücken Überrascht_

„SKYWALKER!"

_Ruckartig drehte er sich um und sah die wütende Figur Snapes schreien_

**_SKYWALKER!_******

*~*

„ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

Er schreckte reflexartig hoch. „Ja, Mei... äh... Professor?"

„Heute um sechs in meinem Büro! Und denke nicht dass du vor zehn Uhr fertig bist!"

Oh Nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Und schon am ersten Tag... Obi-Wan wäre alles andere als glücklich! Gerade so wie im Jeditempel... Jeditempel! Das war's! Jedi. Dieser Snape war doch kein Jedi und... na ja, einen Versuch war er ja wert.

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen"

„Du hast nicht geschlafen", wiederholte Snape anscheinend brav.

„Sie machen jetzt weiter mit dem Unterricht"

„Ich mache jetzt weit... Gar nichts mache ich!"

Obwohl das nicht gerade gut geklappt hatte, war Anakin noch nicht ganz vom Glück verlassen. Bevor sich Snape wundern konnte, woher das gerade kam, erklang das Zeichen zum Stundenende.

„Als Hausaufgabe eine ganze Schriftrolle über die Taichipflanze und ihre Wirkung!", konnte Snape gerade noch sagen, bevor die Schüler aus dem Zimmer stürmten.

*~*

„Was war das denn gerade werden, Anakin?"

„Was? Äh.. ja... Dieser Snape ist ja echt der letzte Idiot! Schon am ersten Tag kriege ich eine Strafarbeit!", lenkte Anakin ab. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, zum Beispiel Obi-Wan von seiner Vision zu erzählen, als in das Büro des Lehrers zu gehen.

„Ach komm schon, du wirst dass schon überleben! Ich habe auch schon mehr als zehn Strafarbeiten bei ihm gehabt... und siehst du? Ich lebe noch! Man hab ich einen Hunger!"

„Mhm.. ich auch! Beeilen wir uns lieber!"

*~*

Armer Anakin... oder armer Snape? Was meint ihr *lol* 

_---------- REVIEWEN!!! ------------_


	5. Kapitel 5 Sympathisch ist nicht gleich ...

_Ja, ja dieses eine mal sage ich nur danke und präsentiere euch das neue Kapitel, zufrieden?_

**-----**

**A Knight (and a**** centrain**** Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!**

------

Kapitel 4 – Sympathisch ist nicht gleich Sympathisch 

Einmal in der großen Halle angekommen setzten sie sich sofort vor die gefüllten Teller und aßen  soviel sie konnten, was übrigens sehr viel war. 

Jedoch kamen sie nicht umher das Gespräch der Viertklässler zu hören:

„Ich könnte ihn umbringen! Meine erste Stunde nach den Ferien und schon gibt mir Snape wieder eine Strafarbeit!"

„Ach Harry, ich habe doch auch eine bekommen... und dass nur weil ich Neville geholfen habe!", versuchte ihn das Mädchen aufzuheitern.

„Du musst ja auch nur was abschreiben, ich darf gleich für ein paar Stunden zu ihm!"

„Zu Snape?", mischte sich Ginny ein.

„Ja zu wem denn sonst?", schnauzte ihr Bruder zurück. „Eigentlich wollten wir heute Abend ja Hagrid besuchen, aber dass können wir jetzt wohl vergessen! Ich glaube nicht dass Harry vor acht Uhr zurück sein wird!"

„Vor acht?", meinte jetzt auch Anakin „Kann dass sein dass du auch um sechs in sein Büro bestellt bist, Harry?"

„Auch? Soll das heißen er hat dich AUCH zu sich bestellt? Das ist ja die Höhe! Du bist ganz neu an der Schule und kannst ja wohl nicht wissen, dass...", regte sich Harry auf.

„Na ja, eigentlich könnte ich schon wissen, dass man im Unterricht nicht schlafen sollte, dass haben wir sogar in Beauxbatons gelernt..."

„Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine!"

Ron konnte es nicht unterlassen, ein Kommentar abzugeben: 

„Du wirst mir immer sympathischer, Anakin"

*~*

Nach zwei weiteren langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden, in denen Anakin einmal seine baldige Heirat prophezeit wurde, was er natürlich nicht glauben konnte. Jedis ist es doch verboten zu lieben, gar zu heiraten. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatten ihm seine Klassenkameraden versichert, dass ihre Lehrerin so gut wie nie mit ihren Prophezeiungen das richtige trifft.

Die andere Stunde – Geschichte er Zauberei – War sogar noch uninteressanter als Snapes Zaubertränke gewesen. Es unterrichtete ein GEIST! Irgendwie freute er sich schon auf seine erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie würde Obi-Wan sich wohl anstellen?

Er hatte leider noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, mit seinem Meister über seine Vision zu sprechen, jetzt war es erst einmal Zeit, in Snapes Büro zu gehen, und seine Strafe abzuwarten. Toll, deswegen würde er wahrscheinlich auch das Abendessen verpassen.

Ginny hatte ihn vorher noch erklärt wo das Büro war, doch irgendwie fand er sich doch nicht richtig in dem Schloss zurecht. Er wollte gerade zurückgehen und die andere Treppe nehmen, als...

„Anakin! Wo willst du den hin?" Es war Harry.

„Äh.. eigentlich suche ich Snapes Büro..."

„Ach, komm einfach hier rüber, ich bring dich hin. Schließlich muss ich ja auch hin"

Der Padawan kämpfte sich über ein paar Treppen, bis er endlich bei dem ein paar Monate älteren Schüler ankam.

„Danke. Dieser Snape regt mich jetzt schon auf, obwohl ich ihn erst seit nicht mal einem Tag kenne!"

„Glaub mir, dass wir noch schlimmer. Mich versucht er schon seit Jahren von der Schule schmeißen, und uns Griffindors hat er noch nie gemocht.", meinte Harry wütend, während sie weiterliefen. „Ich glaube es einfach nicht! Am ersten Tag kriegen wir schon eine Strafarbeit"

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was wir machen müssen" Anakin war immer noch optimistisch und hoffte, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde wie im Tempel.

„Sag mal, du bist doch mit diesem Lehrer in den Zug gekommen. Weist du vielleicht ob er mit Remus Lupin verwandt ist? Er sieht ihm jedenfalls sehr ähnlich"

„Keine Ahnung, ich kenne ihn eigentlich gar nicht, und von diesem Lupin habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", entgegnete er seiner Rolle gemäß.

„Ist ja auch egal, Lupin war ein alter Lehrer von uns.. ein sehr guter sogar", meinte Harry.

„Hast du ne Ahnung was wir machen dürfen? Ginny hatte irgendetwas von Staturen polieren gesagt"

„Da liegt sie gar nicht mal so falsch", zischte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme von hinten „Um genau zu sein dürft ihr das Lehrerzimmer abstauben und wegen dir, Potter, dürft ihr noch dazu ein paar Runden im Verbotenen Wald drehen. Dieser Halbgigant bestand darauf"

Sie drehten dich erschrocken um und sahen die dunkle Gestalt von Professor Severus Snape vor sich.

„Jetzt kommt endlich.. Potter! Skywalker, brauchst du ne Extraeinladung?"

„Nein", gab Anakin ruhig zurück und trottete mit einem Sicherheitsabstand von mehr als zwei Metern hinter Snape her. Auch Harry lief nicht weiter vorne. 

*~*

Nein.. ich sage nichts.. nur DANKE!!! 

                   U                 N                D

_---------- REVIEWEN!!! ------------_


	6. Kapitel 6

_Ich bin ja schon ruhig...._

_.....wollte euch nur sagen, dass ihr endlich mal wieder etwas von Obi-Wan erfahrt...  und das Kommentar im letzten Kapitel über Lupin musste einfach sein *g* Ich freue mich schon auf den dritten Teil im Kino (**BEIDE** dritten Teile bzw. Episoden ^^) mit Ewan... er spiet doch jetzt Lupin oder? Ne Freundin von mir hat gesagt, dass er es jetzt sicher würde... jetzt müsste Nur noch Hayden ne Rolle in HP übernehmen... Irgendwelche Vorschläge? .... Moody (- sollte ein Scherz sein... ich weiß, ein schlechter...) Wie wäre es mit Krum? *g*_

_.... wollte ich nicht mal ruhig sein... ist ja schon gut...._

**-----**

**A Knight (and a centrain Padawan) in... Hogwarts?!**

------

Kapitel 5 – Von Lehrern, Wildhütern und ihren Geheimnissen 

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Gerade eben erklärst du mir, dass du ein entflohener Verbrecher bist und jetzt willst du mir beibringen wie man jemanden UMBRINGT!" Der Jedimeister schrie Sirius Black geradezu an.

„Das musst du – als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – aber beherrschen...", verteidigte sich der andere. „Sei froh, dass du montags keine Stunden hast, dann können wir die Nacht über üben... „

„Das kann ja was werden...", seufzte Obi-Wan deprimiert. „Jetzt weis ich auch, warum sich Anakin sich immer beschwert!"

„Und jetzt merk dir die Bewegung! _Avada Kedavra_... Und jetzt du!"

Kenobi amte die Bewegung nach. „Ava..."

„HALT!", unterbrach Sirius erschocken „Ziel dabei ja nicht auf mich! Dort, in Richtung Wand vielleicht.."

„Avada Kede..."

„Kedavra! Ked**a**vra!"

„Äh.. ja... _Avada Kedavra_!"

*~*

„Zauberstäbe her!", kommandierte Snape als sie vor dem Lehrerzimmer angekommen waren „Damit ihr das alles ja in Handarbeit erledigt!"

Harry und Anakin gaben ihre wiederwillig ab. 

„Und denkt dran! Ich habe Zeit, ihr nicht!" Damit schmiss er ihnen zwei Putzlappen vor die Füße, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und vertiefte sich in ein Buch. 

Anakin war nur froh, dass sonst kein anderer Lehrer hier war.

*~*

„Er ist so ein Idiot!", zischte Harry dem Padawan zu, als Snape ihnen das Nebenzimmer des Lehrerzimmers zeigte, nachdem sie mit dem Hauptraum fertig waren.

*~*

„Wenn ich nur beweisen könnte, dass Skywalker mich verzaubern wollte, wäre er schon von der Schule. Aber ich finde es noch heraus! Potter, wenn du willst kannst du deinen Zauberstab natürlich auch hier lassen.. und jetzt haut ab!", zischte Snape noch mal zum Abschied, nachdem die beiden mindestens eineinhalb Stunden vor seiner Nase gearbeitet hatten. 

„So hätte ich mir meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts sicherlich nicht vorgestellt!", meinte Anakin nachdem sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten.

„Ich auch nicht... das kann ja ein Jahr werden... wenigstens ist diesmal noch niemand hinter mir her..."

„Hä? Ach so, dann musst du ja Harry POTTER sein! Ginny hat mir viel von dir erzählt. DU hast doch letztes Jahr dieses Dreimagische Tunier gewonnen nicht? Sag mal, wo geht es hier zu diesem Wildhüter?"

„Ach, du meinst Hagrid! An den hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht! Lauf mir einfach nach, da hinten müsste schon seine Hütte sein", sagte Harry, froh dem Thema Trimagisches Tunier aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Hagrid? Du scheinst ihn ja zu mögen! Dann kann der zweite Teil der Strafarbeit ja nicht so schlimm sein..."

„Nicht annähernd!", freute sich Harry als er seinen halbgigantischen Freund vor der Hütte entdeckte und ihm entgegen lief.

*~*

„Achtung!", gröhlte Hagrid Anakin an. „Nicht so nah an ihre Füße ran... das kann gefährlich werden!"

„Ja wie soll ich sie dann bitte einfangen?", gab dieser darauf sarkastisch zurück „Vielleicht sollte ich auch einfach hier warten bis sie einschlafen?"

„Machs einfach so wie Harry!"

Er sah zu dem jungen Zauberer hinüber der die Storchähnlichen Tiere eines nach dem anderen mit Lassos zu Fall brachte, die er mir seinem Zauberstab lenkte. Er hatte bis jetzt alle Arbeit geleistet während Anakin noch nicht einmal einen eingefangen hatte. Kein Wunder.. er hatte auch keine Ahnung wie genau man diese Lassos lenken sollte... und WO diese Lassos überhaupt herkamen. 

Er schnappte sich einen von Harrys Schnüren und versuchte mal aus freier Hand heraus zu zielen.

„Hey Harry, ich hab gehört Sirius soll hier sein", meinte der Halbgigant, seine Aufmerksamkeit von Anakin wegleitend.

„Echt? Warum hat er mir dann nichts gesagt?"

„Irgendeine Geheimmission von Dumbledore... verraten nichts.. nicht einmal mir... meint ich würde es zu schnell ausplappern... die Lehrer haben auch keine Ahnung... äh.... hab ich das gerade laut gesagt?"

„Wir verraten nichts, stimmt's Anakin?"

„Äh.. ok!", unterbrach er seinen vierten Wurf, bei denen bis jetzt jeder ein Treffer gewesen war. „Aber wer ist eigentlich dieses Sirius?"

„Na gut, ich erkläre es dir, aber zu keinem ein Wort davon! Es wissen bis jetzt nur die Lehrer, meine Freunde und die Weasleys davon. Also..."

*~*

„Tschau Harry, Anakin! Bis in eurer nächsten Stunde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe!", rief Hagrid ihnen noch zum Abschied hinterher. 

„Was?", fragte Anakin überrascht „Ist er etwa auch ein Lehrer?"

„Jupp. Er hat den Posten immer noch, obwohl er schon ein paar Mal gefeuert werden sollte. Aber Dumbledore lässt sich von diesem Malfoy nichts vorschreiben!"

„Malfoy? Etwa diese blonde Junge, der..."

„Nee.... sein Vater! Aber der ist auch nicht besser...", gab Harry zurück. „Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ich noch Quidditch-Training habe!"

„Oh", meinte Anakin, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Quidditch überhaupt war. „Dann viel Spaß! Ich geh dann mal zurück ins Schloss"

„Hey, hast du nicht Lust mitzukommen? Wir bräuchten noch einen Hüter um richtig zu trainieren"

„Muss nicht sein. Ich habe eh kein Talent für so etwas", versuchte er davon abzulenken, dass er natürlich auch keine Ahnung hatte wer oder was ein Hüter sein sollte.

„Ach komm schon! Du willst doch schließlich auch, dass wir den Hauspokal gewinnen... und sonst können wir doch nicht trainieren. Besen haben wir genug da."

„Na gut, aber nur dieses eine Mal!" Anakin musste schon zugeben, dass er ziemlich neugierig war, was dieser Sport war. Besonders da  _Besen_ erwähnt wurden. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Typisch Hagrid J oder typisch Harry? Am ersten Tag schon Training :) 

_---------- REVIEWEN!!! ------------_


	7. Kapitel 7 Eine Dunkle Bedrohung

Wie lange habe ich jetzt schon nicht weiter geschrieben? Ein Jahr? Oder länger? Und ich hab so viele nette Reviews gekriegt.. Langsam geht mir meine Faulheit echt auf die Nerven! Es tut mir auf jeden Fall, und die Entschuldigung, das unser alter PC abgestürzt ist (mit einer Fortsetzung hierfür.. Na ja. War auch nicht besonders gut -.-), gilt auch nicht wirklich für so lange Zeit… Ich hab zwar viel zu tun… aber na ja, ich glaube das interessiert hier keinen. 

Das fünfte Buch ignoriere ich mal, da ich erstens schon angefangen habe zu schreiben bevor es überhaupt raus war, zweitens die Geschichte in Harrys 5tem Schuljahr spielt, drittens ich noch nicht mal mit dem Buch fertig bin und viertens, weil es mir nicht wirklich gefallt… Ich hoffe mal, dass mir jemand beipflichtet… Armer Padfoot *snif* [Tatze auf deutsch, oder? Hab alle Bände ab Band 3 nur auch englisch.. -.- Darum schreib ich auch „Hermione"]

Jetzt aber genug gelabert und weiter geht's: 

---

Teil 7: Eine Dunkle Bedrohung 

„Anakin, ich hoffe du nimmst es uns nicht übel, wenn wir dich nie wieder an unserem Training teilnehmen lassen" 

Fred klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „George, jetzt sei nicht so streng! Mit ein bisschen…" Nach den schrägen Blicken seiner weiblichen Mitspielerinnen fügte er noch ein „_viel_" an. „Training schafft er das auch. Aber ich glaube da würden wir eher RON als Hüter einstellen. Du saßt wohl noch nicht oft auf ‚nem Besen, was Anakin?"

„Ähm.. nicht wirklich", musste der blonde Padawan zugeben. _Eigentlich noch nie._

„Jeder hat ein anderes Talent. Deines ist halt nicht Quidditch", versuchte Angelina ihn auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss aufzuheitern. Sie hatten den Jungen schon ins Herz geschlossen, aber er war wirklich… wie soll man am besten sagen… _schlecht._

Während die anderen ein ganz schönes Tempo vorlegten, hinkte Harry etwas hinterher. Er hatte dem Neuen mehr glauben schenken sollen, als dieser gesagt hatte, er hatte keine Ahnung vom Quidditch. Als er damals in die Mannschaft gekommen war, hatte er auch gar keine Ahnung gehabt und hatte sich schnell eingespielt. Da dachte er sich Anakin würde es bestimmt genauso gehen, denn irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an sich selber. Na ja, war wohl nichts. Nicht jeder hat so ein Talent wie er. Aber Anakin hatte wirklich _gar keines!_

„Schon Ok, Leute" Anakin machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen um seine Quidditch-Karriere, die er gleich nach seinem ersten Training abschreiben konnte. Ihm war gerade eingefallen, das er Obi-Wan noch gar nichts von seiner Vision erzählt hatte. Wenn Palpatine wirklich ein Sith war, würde das mehr als eine Katastrophe bedeuten. Der Kanzler der Republik auf der Dunklen Seite der Macht… 

„Anakin, kommst du?" Es war Harry, der auf ihn wartete, als der Padawan plötzlich vor einer Treppe stehen geblieben war. 

„Nein, nein, geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich muss noch was erledigen"

„Was willst du bitte…" Der Junger der Lebte musste nicht weitersprechen, denn Anakin hatte sich bereits so weit von ihm entfernt, dass er ihn eh nicht mehr verstehen würde. _Komischer Typ_ , dachte er sich _Ich meiner er ist nett und so, aber was will er jetzt bitte noch machen?_ Er blickte noch mal den Gang entlang. _Und auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro?_

---

„Wo bin ich jetzt schon wieder?" Seit fünf Minuten irrte er jetzt schon in dem Schloss herum, auf der Suche nach Obi-Wans Büro. Erst war er vor dem des Schulleiters angekommen, aber den konnte er ja wohl schlecht stören nur um ihn nach dem Weg zu fragen. 

Jetzt war er irgendwo im Kerker angekommen. _Hier irgendwo war doch Snapes Büro… Schnell weg!_

Er nahm irgendeine Treppe, als es ihm einfiel. Die Macht! War er so vergesslich? Er musste nur Obi-Wans Präsens durch die Macht orten, und schon wusste er auch wo sein Büro war. 

Aber… der Jedi Ritter war nicht allein in seinem Büro. Angeblich übte er das Zaubern, und dabei wollte er ihn nicht stören. So sehr sollte sich der Lehrer morgen nun auch nicht blamieren. 

_Palpatine kann auch noch bis morgen warten_. Falls er wirklich ein Sith war, was Anakin nicht wirklich glauben konnte, würde ein Tag mehr oder weniger auch nichts ausmachen. _Er ist schon so lange an der Macht, da hätte er schon so viel unternehmen können. Warum hat er es nicht getan?_

Der Padawan kam zu dem Schluss, dass er nichts getan hat, weil er nun mal nicht zu den Bösen gehört. _Sonst würde er mich, einen Jedi-Schüler, doch nicht immer zu sich einladen._

--

Seine Narbe tat wieder weh, und darum lag Harry Potter auch mal wieder schlaflos im Bett. Es war doch schon länger nicht mehr passiert… warum jetzt? Hat Voldemort  wieder etwas vor? Er machte sich schon stundenlang Gedanken darüber, und seine Kopfschmerzen wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Dabei war er doch so müde…

_Ein Typ in Schwarzen Umhang kam langsam auf ihn zu, ein paar Schritte dahinter ein anderer, etwas größerer. Der Kleinere bleibt knapp vor ihm stehen und bedeutet dem Größeren, auch so weil nach vorne zu kommen. _

_Das Stechen an seiner Narbe wird stärker. Voldemort! Voldemort muss hier ein, in seinem Traum! Nur welche von beidem ist es? Er wartet darauf, das eine der beiden Gestalten die Kapuze nach hinten fallen lässt, um Harry noch mehr zu ängstigen. _

_Baer wenn Voldemort der größere ist, warum lässt er sich dann von seinem Diener Wurmschwarz, den jemand anderes konnte es schlecht ein, noch vorne bitten? Nein, irgendetwas war hier faul… War das überhaupt der Mörder seiner Eltern? Aber wenn nicht, warum tat seine Narbe so weh?_

_Die kleinere Gestalt schaut zu der Größeren hinauf, fasst so als wollte sie ihr einen ermutigenden Blick zuwerfen. Die Größere Gestalt hebt daraufhin ihren Arm in Harrys Richtung…_

_Und plötzlich fällt es dem Fünftklässler schwer zu atmen. Was?! Die schwarze Gestalt schließt seine Hand einwenig, und Harry bekommt gar keine Luft mehr. Er fängt an herumzuzappeln, aber es scheint als würde er in der Luft hängen. Wie zufällig sieht er die andere Gestalt die plötzlich doch ihre Kapuze zurückschlägt. Ein eisiges Lächeln kommt ihm entgegen, ein Lächeln, dass er überall wiedererkennen würde._

_Voldemort! Also doch! Aber wer…_

_Ir größter Panik und Atemnot blickt er noch einmal auf die andere Gestalt, deren Gesicht nun auch sichtbar ist. _

_Anakin?! Das sah doch so gar nicht nach dem Jungen aus, den er gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. So gefühllos blickte sein angeblicher Freund ihn an. Das kann doch gar nicht sein!_

Anakin? Sein Körper wurde schwächer und schwächer und langsam driftete er in eine Art Ohnmacht.

„Anakin?!" Schweißgebadet schreckte Harry aus seinem Bett auf. 

--------

*puh* Ich geb's zu, langsam habe ich auch nicht mehr daran geglaubt dass ich weiterschreibe :)

Aber… Wunder geschehn… zum Glück ^^ 

Dank euer Reviews.. Vielen Dank noch mal … ich hoffe ich kriege auch weiterhin noch ein paar, damit es weitergeht.. Ich bin schon gespannt, wie sich Obi-Wan schlagen wird… und was ist mit Anakin? Wechselt er die Seiten?


	8. Kapitel 8 Zauberunterricht mit einem Jed...

Entschuldigung!

Ich weiß, ich weiß… ich bin langsam!

Aber ich hatte einfach keine Ideen.. jetzt habe ich mir aber mal ein Konzept für die nächsten 3 Teile gemacht, also könnt ihr drauf hoffen, dass es das nächste Mal nicht mehr so lange dauern wird…. Hoffe ich o.o

Das ganze habe ich ja vor Jahren angefangen… hört sich alles ein bisschen komisch an für mich, bis jetzt…Manche Sachen sind schon lächerlich… tjo, dafür wird es bald ein bisschen düsterer ;) Dazu bin ich momentan in der Stimmung… Hach, Epi3 …Bald ist es so weit Am Samstag gehe ich endlich auch ins Kino ;)

Also, genug geschwafelt, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, sonst hätte ich die FF vergessen! Daaaanke, denn ich will die FF nicht vergessen, die Idee gefällt mir nämlich noch immer ;)

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Zauberunterricht bei einem Jedi-Meister**

Harry Potter saß schon viel zu früh im „Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste"-Klassenzimmer. Er hatte das gemeinsame Frühstück ausfallen lassen, um sich Gedanken über seinen gestrigen Traum zu machen. Ron und Hermiene waren so gut gelaunt, er wollte sie damit nicht belasten. Ob er Dumbledore damit belasten sollte? Harry wollte nicht immer als unfähiger, jammernder, kleiner Junge erscheinen, der bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr zu seinem Direktor rannte. Und was war mit Anakin? Sicherlich hatte der mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tu, und so würde er den Verdacht auf ihn lenken.

‚Warum können mich diese Visionen nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Das ganze Schuljahr ist schon wieder ruiniert, weil ich mir jetzt die ganze Zeit Schauergeschichten mit Anakin und Voldemort ausdenken werde…Warum ich?'

Er wollte gerade seinen Kopf vor lauter Selbstmitleid auf den Tisch schlagen, als Draco Malfoy, gefolgt von seinen zwei Anhängern Crabbe und Goyle den Raum betrat.

„Ah, Potter! Und ohne seine zwei kleinen Freunde, Wiesel und das Schlammblut! Wirst verrückt, nicht?", kommentierte sein blonder Rivale natürlich sofort.

Harry wollte nichts antworten, er hatte über weitaus wichtige Sachen nachzudenken als über Malfoy. Er blickte nur gleichgültig zurück. „Was immer du meinst, Malfoy"

„Tja, mir kann es nur recht sein, Potter! Verletz dich selbst, dann muss ich mir schon nicht die Finger schmutzig machen!" Er lachte über seine eigene Bemerkung und seine zwei Vasallen stimmten selbstverständlich gleich mit ein.

Langsam trudelten auch die anderen Schüler von Slytherin und Gryfindor ein. Hermiene erkundigte sich natürlich gleich warum er nicht beim Frühstück gewesen war.

„Ach, ich hatte keinen Hunger", meinte Harry entschuldigend. „Und nein, es ist nichts passiert"

Hermiene wollte das nicht glauben, aber er konnte sie schlussendlich mit Rons Hilfe überzeugen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Ein paar Augenblicke nach dem eigentlichen Stundenbeginn betrat Professor Kenobi den Raum, und das Getuschel verstummte sofort (bis auf ein paar Bemerkungen aus Malfoys Ecke, wie inkompetent der neue Professor wohl sei).

„Ihr werdet sicherlich schon meinen Namen gehört haben. Wenn nicht, ich bin Professor Kenobi, euer diesjähriger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das ihr keine Bücher bekommen habt, ist Absicht. Aus Büchern zu lernen halte ich nicht einmal für halb so effektiv wie durch Taten zu lernen", erklärte er.

Ein paar Schüler, wie Hermiene und Neville, zuckten unzufrieden zurück.

„Ich weiß, ihr habt wohl noch nicht allzu viel praktische Übung, deswegen machen wir dieses Jahr keine Theorie, die könnt ihr nächstes Jahr nachholen. Ich habe auf dem Schossgelände einen kleinen Übungskurs vorbereitet, wenn ihr mir also bitte folgen würdet….", erklärte der neue Lehrer und veschwand auch schleunigst wieder durch die Tür nach draußen. Dort musste er erst einmal ein paar Momente warten, bis seine Schüler, die ihm etwas langsam von Begriff schienen, sich langsam von ihren Plätzen erhoben um ihm zu folgen.

„Der scheint ja nervös zu sein… Päh!", zischte Draco seinem Fanclub aus Slytherin zu „Ich wette er fliegt schon im ersten Monat… Wettet jemand dagegen?"

Natürlich gab es wieder Gekicher, da der blonde Junge keineswegs leise gesprochen hatte. Die Gryffindors hatten für das Ganze aber nur einen abfälligen Blick übrig, sie konzentrierten sich lieber auf die ihnen bevorstehende Aufgabe.

* * *

Obi-Wan hatte das Kommentar natürlich auch nicht überhört, seine einzige Reaktion darauf bestand aber in einem kleinen Lächeln. ‚Wirklich nett wie man hier willkommen geheißen wird… dagegen ist Anakin ja der reinste Musterschüler…' 

Am vorherigen Tag hatte er noch lange mit Sirius geübt, aber kaum Erfolg gehabt. Ein paar einfachere Zaubersprüche beherrschte er zwar, trotzdem würde er wahrscheinlich gegen jeden seiner jetzigen Zauberschüler in einem direkten Duell verlieren. Ohne die Macht, versteht sich.

Deswegen war der Jedi-Meister schon seit zwei Uhr morgens auf den Beinen und hatte mit seinem seltsamen und etwas geheimnisvollen Helfer einen Trainingspakur aufgebaut, der die Schüler von seiner Inkompetenz ablenken sollte. Der Kurs sah auch ziemlich anstrengend und gefährlich aus, er war schon gespannt wie sich die Schüler dort durchkämpfen würden.

‚Und dieser Malfoy-Bengel darf gleich das Versuchskaninchen spielen…' war sein letzter Gedanke bevor er stehen blieb und sich zu seinen Schülern umdrehte, die teilweise erstaunt und teilweise geschockt das labyrinthähnliche „Kunstwerk" bestaunten.

„Es warten einige Überraschungen auf euch, aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr in der fünfen Klasse schon genug gelernt habt, um diese zu überwinden", ermutigte er einige etwas ängstliche Gesichter. „„Was euch nicht tötet, macht euch stärker"" sagt doch schon auch ein bekanntes Sprichwort auf…ähm…" Beinahe hätte er „Auf der Erde" gesagt. ‚Toll, Obi-Wan, du bist der perfekte Lehrer…' „ähm.. bei den Muggeln."

Dieser Satz schien einen nicht gerade mutig erscheinenden Jungen gerade vor ihm nur noch mehr zu ängstigen.

„Und ein anderes Muggel-Sprichwort, das ich neulich gehört habe, würde ich dann gerne auch noch erwähnen. Es handelt davon, dass die, die sich am meisten aufspielen, gar keinen Grund dafür haben. Wir können doch einmal testen, wie viel Wahrheit es enthällt" Seit wann quälte er kleine Kinder? Das würde höchstwahrscheinlich peinlich für den Blonden werden.

‚Na ja, mache Leute brauchen so etwas wohl, um auf den richtigen Weg zurückgeführt zu werden', versicherte er sich selbst und erinnerte sich dabei unweigerlich an Anakin. ‚Und manchmal funktioniert das auch nicht. Aber einen Versuch ist es ja wert"

„Mr. Malfoy, nach ihnen bitte!"

Draco schien zwar etwas geschockt, aber er warf noch ein scheinbar selbstbewusstes Lächeln zu seinen Freunden, bevor er das Labyrinth betrat. „Wie sie meinen. Ich halte nichts von Muggeln, und ihre Sprichwörter interessieren mich schon gar nicht"

* * *

hehe :o) Ich hatte,bis ich gerade eben zum Glück noch einmal den Teil überflogen habe, „der blöde Junge" anstatt der "der blonde Junge" für Draco stehen … hmm? Zufall? Dummer Schreibfehler? Oder eine unterbewusste Nachricht der Macht? O.o

* * *

Tja, das war Teil 8 auch schon.. ich wollte eigentlich endlich wieder etwas längere Kapitel zustande bringen, aber meine Unfähigkeit hat da wohl etwas dagegen… Außerdem bin ich ja auch nicht mehr „in Übung", ich glaube es ist schon fast ein Jahr her, dass ich mein letztes Kapitel zu irgendeiner Fanfiction verfasst habe…

Also hoffe ich auf einige Kommentare von euch, die mich wieder dazu anspornen den nächsten Teil zu schreiben… :o)

Bis dann!


End file.
